Taxi Cab
by illbeyourtennant
Summary: Delphine finds a "stranger" in a cab. Random Cophine based on a prompt I found online. It's pretty basic, nothing too bad. UPDATE: This will now be a multi-chapter fic because of a request for more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Delphine looked up at the bright grey sky. Tiny droplets of rain pelted her cheeks. She sighed and tightly clutched her jacket, trying to keep the cold out. She paced along the sidewalk looking for a bus, a cab, anything. "Merde," she muttered to herself. After a few minutes more of the wet, tedious waiting, she finally caught sight of a lone taxi creeping down the glistening wet street. Her hand leapt into the air and the car pulled next to her and she jumped inside. She breathed a sigh of relief and told the driver her directions. As the car began to move forward, Delphine saw someone jump in next to her.

Cosima shut the cab door. She wiped her red coat free of any raindrops and looked to the side to see a confused girl beside her. "Oh, shit..." she began. "I didn't know there was anyone else in the cab..." "No, no. It's fine," the girl said, waving her hand to dismiss the minor fault. "I'll get out of your way," Cosima blushed as she began to open the door.

"No..." Delphine said, a bit too hastily, "It's raining pretty hard. You can ride with me." "Really?" the dreadlocked girl asked, her tongue poking through her bright white grinned. "Yes, of course," she smiled back, "Delphine. I'm... Delphine." "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Cosima." The two shook hands and Delphine remembered Leekie's words to her, _Her name's Cosima. Cosima Niehaus._ She felt a shiver rush through her body. She shook the feeling off and smiled at Cosima. "So, where are you off to?" Cosima asked and laid back in her seat. "Oh, I'm a student at the University of Minnesota. I'm studying for my PhD in Immunology." Delphine answered. _Lie_, she thought. "No way! I'm there too! Evo Devo." Cosima exclaimed enthusiastically, her hands flying everywhere. Delphine feigned confusion, "Erm... evolutionary development?"  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. It's the 'informal' term for it," Cosima answered. "So... you girls going anywhere or what?" The cab driver asked annoyedly. "Oh, I'm so sorry. University of Minnesota, please," Delphine asked, looking over at Cosima for confirmation. She nodded and turned to look out the window, "Wow... I can't believe it's raining. Snow's usually the main precipitation here," Cosima observed. "Yes, I've only seen snow since I've been here," Delphine nodded. "Yeah... So, are you... French?" Cosima asked. "Oh, yes. I moved here last term from Paris," she answered. _Lie again_, Delphine thought.

The two talked and talked until the cab pulled up in front of the campus entrance. "Oh, I think this is where we get off," Cosima said. "Yes," Delphine said, reaching into her purse for cab fare. "Oh, no. This one's on me," Cosima waved Delphine away, grabbing a wad of bills from her coat pocket. "No, really. I should pay," Delphine tried to hand the driver the money. Cosima gently pushed her hand away, "It's my treat. You could have made me walk through all that rain!" Cosima laughed, giving the man the money. "Well, merci. Thank you," Delphine smiled bashfully. They both got out of their respective sides of the cab and met on the sidewalk. "J'espère vous voir bientôt. Er, I hope to see you again," Delphine fumbled with her words. "Yeah. Ditto. Obvs." Cosima answered with that same grin from before. Delphine sighed and the two shook hands again.

As Cosima walked back to her dorm, she couldn't help but shake Delphine's words, _I hope to see you again_. _She's clearly smart, she's cool, she's cute... very cute_, she thought to herself. Their encounter remained in her head for the next few minutes. Her smile grew bigger and bigger with each passing minute. She began walked a little faster. She couldn't wait to get back to her dorm. She couldn't wait to fall asleep. She couldn't wait to wake up tomorrow.

She walked behind a wall and took out her phone. She guiltily scrolled through her contacts on her phone. She brought the mobile to her ear and heard him answer, _DYAD Institute. Aldous Leekie speaking._ "Aldous, this is Delphine." she said, looking around suspiciously. _Oh. Hello, Delphine_, she heard Dr. Leekie's tone relax. "I just wanted to tell you... I made contact," she winced at the insensitive term. _Oh... good, very good_, Aldous answered her, "Just keep her near you, alright?" "Yes, sir. I will," Delphine nodded. _No need to be so... professional, Delphine_. She heard his smile through the phone. She shut her eyes and shook the memory away, "Well, good bye." She said quickly as she hung up the phone. She slid the phone back in her purse and headed back to the campus gates. "Merde... j'ai des ennuis..." she sighed as she entered through the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a request for another chapter, so here it is! Chapter 2 of Taxi Cab. Thanks for all the reads and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Cosima's eyes opened. She sleepily turned on her side, facing the window. The sunlight shone through the sheer drapes and she squinted her eyes. She slowly sat up and grabbed her glassses from her bedside table. The blurred numbers on her clock focused in and she saw time. It read 10:24. She struggled with the covers and quickly stepped out of bed. She grabbed the new wine colored dress draped across her chair and pulled a pair of tights out of her drawer and pulled them both on. As she fumbled with her boots, she began hopping into random articles of furniture. A chair, a dresser, a lamp, even the wall. After minutes of stumbling and cursing under her breath, Cosima could finally leave her room looking presentable. She hurried out of the building and towards the lab, fully embarrassed at her tardiness.

Delphine sat in front of a table at the lab. She read through the DYAD paperwork for the umpteenth time. Sheets and sheets of words on her employment, the description of her job, her subject. Her subject... Delphine hated that term now. Now that she had met the vibrant woman, speaking of her in such a scientific way was nearly impossible. Their conversation kept popping back into her head. The way Cosima's eyes lit up with each thing they had in common, the way her hands helped illustrate her words. Delphine found herself smiling as she came to the end of the DYAD papers... again. She sighed and stuffed the sheets in her bag, placing her chin in her hand. She tapped her pen against the tabletop and kept glancing up at the clock. *Where is she?* Delphine thought, carefully watching the seconds tick by. Finally she saw a girl rush through the door. Delphine sat up straight. _Cosima_, she thought. Cosima ran over to a tall man sitting awkwardly by himself. Delphine saw her profusely apologizing as she hurried to unpack her bags and briefcase. The man shrugged it off. "It's totally fine," she read his lips. _This must not be the first time_, Delphine thought. She caught herself staring at Cosima and her partner. She shook her head and pulled her work out again

"Did you get the results from the samples I gave you?" Cosima asked as she peered through a microscope. "Yeah. Everything looks fine with Specimen A," Scott answered, writing down his notes, "And, uh, are you... sure you can't tell me what all this research is for?" he asked Cosima. "I've already told you, Scott. If I told you..." she sly smiled. "You'd have to kill me," he laughed weakly. She noticed his disappointment and felt a bit guilty. She'd been hiding the clone dilemma from Scott. All he wanted was to know why she asked him to do all that work for her. "Look, Scott, I wish I could tell you. It's just... I can't, really," Cosima explained to him. "No, I get it. It's alright. It's fine," he waved his hand as if nothing was wrong. Cosima sighed and opened the metal briefcase beside her. She grabbed the creme folder in the case and looked through the papers and found the file she was looking for: Alison Hendrix's. She filled out the line of information for the second experiment and put away the folder. "Hey, uh, Scott..." Cosima began when her eyes found Delphine. The corner of her mouth turned up. "Yeah?" Scott looked up from his papers. "You can, uh, go. I've got it from here," Cosima said. Scott thanked her and hurried out of the lab. Cosima locked up the briefcase and sauntered over to Delphine, "Hey." Delphine looked up immediately. "Bonjour, Cosima," she smiled, her hazel eyes lighting up. "So, I just finished up with my stuff, and now I've got nothing to do. Any ideas?" Cosima asked Delphine, her charismatic smile pulling Delphine in. "I... erm, was planning on going to lunch in a bit. If that's... something you'd like to do," Delphine proposed. "Yeah! Totally! I'd love that," Cosima nodded excitedly, "So, alright! Let's do that." Delphine packed up her things and followed Cosima out of the lab.

"So then I was like, 'That was my car!'" Cosima laughed. Delphine's leaned back in her seat, her chest rising and falling with each guffaw. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "That was a very funny story, Cosima. I haven't laughed that hard for a while." Cosima laughed and looked at her plate. "Well, there's plenty where that came from," she grinned. "You've got quite a life," Delphine smiled and took a sip of her water. As Delphine looked away, Cosima stole a stare at her. Her hazel eyes, voluminous mane of blond curls. She was beautiful. There was no doubt in the world. And Cosima knew that. She knew the woman sitting in front of her was one of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen. And she yearned to express it. "I really like your... shirt. Just... by the way," Cosima struggled to find her words. "Oh, uh, thank you," Delphine looked down at her shirt. "I like your dress. It looks very nice on you," she complimented back. She bit her lip and looked at the girl opposite her. She longingly stared at the bespectacled eyes looking back at her. The two looked around the room awkwardly. "Well, I guess we should pay now. Don't want to hold up this table now, do we?" Cosima smiled, raising her hand for service. "Yes," Delphine said as she reached for her purse. She grabbed her wallet and slid some bills into the check presenter and they left the restaurant.

As they walked back to the U of M campus, Cosima talked and talked and Delphine hung on to every word. She loved watching her mannerisms, those little quirks that made her laugh. She loved every moment they shared. She almost forgot she was there for Leekie. Dr. Aldous Leekie was everything she had ever dreamed of. A charming, brilliant scientist who lured her in. She had been with the DYAD for almost a year and it was incredible. All the experiences, all the resources she had. She loved it. But now that she had met the person she was paid to research, she began to doubt her time there. She had been told every detail they knew about Cosima's biology. But Delphine wasn't truly prepared to meet her. "Well, this is it for me," Cosima said, stopping in front of a brown house. "Oh, yes. Well, it was nice to see you. Perhaps we could do something like this again?" Delphine asked her. "I'm totally up for that. I'd love to," Cosima agreed. She awkwardly opened her arms for a hug and Delphine took the opportunity. Cosima enjoyed her short time in their embrace, an escape from the cold air of wintry Minnesota. Delphine smiled at her before walking off in the other direction. She felt giddy. She had just hugged an amazing French girl. And it was fantastic. She walked inside the house and leaned on the door to her room. _Wow... _Cosima thought. Her grin grew bigger with each remembrance of their day. _God, _she thought, _I can't wait to see her again._


End file.
